Film resistive elements are known, typically for use in hybrid and other microelectronic circuits. Such resistors are frequently made of Nichrome, a nickel-chromium alloy, and have resistivity typically in the range 50 to 200 ohms per square.
It is often desirable to have thin film resistors possessing significantly lower resistances, and that have characteristics of temperature coefficient of resistance, laser trimmability and resistance stability similar to Nichrome, but such resistors have heretofore not been available.